battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darth Elite
Hi, welcome to BattleForge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Darth Elite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aliyon (Talk) 21:59, August 1, 2009 Card Categories To add categories to cards, please read Template:Infobox card/doc. ;) -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 22:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Decks Made some changes to the deck style. Let me know what you think. There are even deck icons now. You may have to clear your browser cache (ctrl-F5). -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 06:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I'm particularly interested in your thoughts about the new era specific description display. -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 07:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I like both the changes, and especially the hidden descriptions should make the view visually more appealing. There's a problem though, which is also the reason I used the word "should" - I can't get the era-specific descriptions visible. Tried holding down the left mouse button over the display that was mentioned below, also pressing some other buttons and deleting the internet-cache. Did it occur to you too, or is it just me? -- Darth [ ''shout'' ] 12:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::What browser are you using? It works fine in Firefox, but IE7 doesn't like it. IE8 should work, but it doesn't appear to either. -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 21:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I modified it so that it works in both browser on mouse over. I preferred the display on click, but this will have to do. -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 01:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Now the text is there constantly, blocking the view on the cards themselves... >< And I use IE8. -- Darth [ ''shout'' ] 09:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Just checking, did you clear your cache again? -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 10:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, I forgot that this time. Though I'm not quite sure how, but now it works properly (and I still didn't do anything about it). Happened to ninja-edit some code? Anyway, whether or not someone did something, it works flawlessly now, and I think it's better this way than before. -- Darth [ ''shout'' ] 11:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Good to hear. ^^ Anyway for future reference, hitting (ctrl-F5) will completely reload a page, bypassing the cache. This was necessary because I was making changes to the CSS files. -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 21:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Artwork Ripper and Fallen Skyelf artwork uploaded. ^^ -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 00:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Decks Hmm...it works fine in Firefox. I'll see if I can figure it out. -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 20:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It was a minor issue, I just had to purge our user pages. It should work now. -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 20:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Also, what do you think of the new card detail popups? -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 20:12, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I am seriously going to strangle the person who wrote the css rendered for IE7. >:( I'll let you know if I fix the overlay bugs. -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 21:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) The IE devs life has been spared. It should be working correctly now in both browsers. Let me know what you think. -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 01:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually, for some reason I still can't see them without going to the deck's own page :/ :The card detail thing is nice though. Helps in finding out about those cards without going to their own pages first. There still happens to be a small issue about the promo Harvester. It says that the ability can bring out one Skeleton Warrior squad when it's actually four at the moment. I didn't check if the base stats and required harvested life points are up to date. Depends on how old the picture is (promos got up from U2 to U3) and if the other abilities' descriptions follow their normal U0 or promos' U3 versions. I figure the other promo descriptions might be similarly wrong. -- Darth [ ''shout'' ] 13:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, the promos are just using the unupgraded version of the cards abilities. -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 16:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::I've looked into the problem with the Tabview extension, but can't figure out why it stopped working. It isn't working on any of the pages that use it, e.g. Power, and I can't figure out why. It works fine in Firefox. I've made a post on the wiki help board, I'll get back to you if I learn anything new. For now you can just transclude the decks onto the page using: -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 18:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) In your user , try enabling "Enable section editing by right clicking on section titles (JavaScript)" and then reload your user page using (ctrl-F5). Let me know if that fixes it. -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 19:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Done, and it did fix it. Why is that? -- Darth [ ''shout'' ] 21:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Haven't a clue. It worked for me too. Must have something to do with the Javascript. The tabview works fine for user not logged in. That's what made me think it had something to do with user preferences. -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 21:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC)